fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 268
The Secret Weapon, Team B is the 268th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The remaining teams participating in the Grand Magic Games are finally introduced, one of them being Team Fairy Tail B; the other is Team Sabertooth. The announcer then tells the participating teams to pick one member to compete as the first part of the first day, Hidden, begins. Summary As the first six teams who passed the preliminaries of the Grand Magic Games were revealed, two more had yet to appear. First, is the second place team: The Fairy Tail "B" team consisting of Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Juvia and, surprisingly, Mystogan. The other Fairy Tail members are shocked as they believed they should've been the only Fairy Tail Mages present. After everyone expresses shock about the fact that two teams from the same guild arrived, it is explain that each guild can send more than one team, which Lucy says accounts for the large number of teams in the preliminaries. Natsu angrily states that even if they're from the same guild, he won't hold back it they have to fight, which Gajeel agrees to. It is soon revealed who the mysterious individual really is, as Erza asks him how he came, with the reply that the master allowed him to come and that he and the real Mystogan are kind of similar. Though Mavis realizes that he isn't actually a member of the guild, she allows it since his soul is similar to that of Fairy Tail Mages and Makarov tells her that he is quite strong, having once been among the Ten Wizard Saints. While Ivan looks on from above at Gajeel, Erza and Jellal discuss the mysterious source of Magic. Although Raven Tail has been acting odd, they don't seem to be the source as the Magic has existed previously while Raven Tail is making their debut this year. Soon after, the first place team of the preliminaries, Sabertooth, arrives. Sting and Natsu immediately share words while Rogue and Gajeel notice one another as well. The programs of the tournament are announced, with the first round being 'hidden' and followed by a battle. As per the rules, the first place team in a game will earn 10 points following a 2 point deduction for every additionally lower spot. Each team may choose one member to compete but in the battles, the sponsor will have a right to choose by various factors like fan votes. In battles, the losing team earns 0 points with the winner earns 10 and 5 each in case of a draw. The first game is announced to start and each team must choose one member to participate; from Mermaid Heel, Beth is selected while Jäger represents Quatro Cerberus. Nullpudding from Raven Tail goes while Blue Pegasus sends Eve. From Sabertooth, Rufus offers to go while Lyon chooses to represent Lamia Scale, causing Gray to step up for Fairy Tail's "A" team and subsequently Juvia for the Fairy Tail "B" team, with Gajeel telling her he won't forgive her if she intentionally loses. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration (concluded) Magic, Spells & Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used *None Navigation